Who Put That Bong There?
by Mentally-Unstable
Summary: Who Put That Bong There? READ THE DAMN STORY AND FIND OUT! It's finished! Read it fool!
1. Uhh, what? I'm confused

WWE: Who Put That Bong There??

Author's Note: Wheee...ok, I don't own Charlie Haas(although I wish I did..mweheheh), John Cena, Eddie Guerrero, Torrie Wilson, Sable, or anyone except Autumn and Melony.

Chapter One

One night, after a taping of SmackDown! John Cena, Charlie Haas, Eddie Guerrero, Melony and Autumn decided to go out for a night on the town. AKA, going to a nearby club, getting drunk, and doing crazy stuff that they won't remember doing in the morning. Well, that's exactly what they did, and when they woke up they weren't very pleased(or were they?). It was about 10:30 AM when Melony woke up. She looked around, her surroundings unfamiliar. She looked over and beside her was a half-naked John Cena, wearing nothing but his green "Scooby-Doo" boxer shorts and one wrist band. At first, she was drooling over John's perfectly chiseled body, but when she realized what might've happened, she started freaking out. And where was her younger sister and Charlie Haas?!!

Somewhere else in Colorado Springs

Charlie Haas woke up with a splitting headache, he didn't know where he was and he barely knew who he was. He looked around, he was in some dark room, at first he thought it was still night but then he saw a sliver of sunlight coming through the curtain. He looked over at the digital clock and saw it was almost 11:00 AM and though about the flight to somewhere he couldn't remember that he should be on right now.

'There goes my career.' He thought. He felt something moving beside him, he looked over and saw a "lump" underneath the quilt. He grabbed the quilt and pulled it off to reveal Autumn Moryn, passed out, gripping a pillow and drooling. Charlie stared at her a moment, then jumped out of the bed, about to get ready to go to the airport before realizing all he had on was black boxer shorts.

Back to Melony and John

John Cena woke up a few minutes after Melony did. His vision was blurry, his head hurt, and frankly..he was confused. He sat up and looked around the hotel room, it was HIS hotel room, so he thought nothing happened, he probably just went out the previous night, had a lot to drink, that's it. So why was his shower running??

He got out of bed and started to go into the bathroom when he distinctly remembered slinking away with Melony and going somewhere "more private".Oh no..what happened? And where was Charlie Haas, Autumn Moryn, and Eddie Guerrero???

Back with Charlie and Autumn

Autumn woke up with..you guessed it..a splitting headache. She thought she was alone until she heard a loud "thud" and looked over to see Charlie Haas lying on the floor trying to get his jeans on. Autumn, thinking he might be hurt, jumped up and started to help him up when she realized all she had on was a tank top and some shorts.

"Uhhhh..."

She stared at Charlie lying on the floor,

"That's not what I meant. I mean..uhh.."

Charlie groaned and stood up, finally managing to get his pants on without falling on the floor.

"Do you have any idea what happened last night?" He asked. Autumn zoned out, trying to remember atleast something, but all she could remember was sneaking away from everybody with Charlie.

"Uhm..I..don't..remember..squat!" She lied, mentally killing herself for sounding so stupid. She glanced at the digital clock and nearly passed out. "I DO know that we should be on a plane right now!" She ran to the bathroom and closed the door. "My career is going down the toilet!" She yelled. Charlie just shook his head, laughed, and fell back on the bed.

To Be Continued..

Mentally-Unstable: Ok, maybe not the best way to end a chapter. But whatever. If you don't like it...tough. I'll add the next chapter soon. Blah..drools


	2. The flight, and where is Eddie!

Who Put That Bong There?

Author's Note: Thanks to JeffnTrish4eva for the review!! Yaay..

Part Two

(Fifteen Minutes Later....)

Charlie and Autumn, fully aware of their surroundings, decided to see if Melony, John, and Eddie were where they were supposed to be. They checked Mel's room first, she wasn't there. So they went to John's room. Charlie knocked once and John opened the door, looking like he threw on some random clothes from off the floor.

"Dude..I don't know what happened!" He said, utterly confused. Melony walked up beside him and smiled nervously.

"Yeah...we woke up..in bed..together..heh."

Autumn nodded and looked at her sister, "Yeah! So did we.." Her voice trailed off as she glanced at Charlie and then back at Melony.

"Wait..where's Eddie?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know." John said and picked up a large shoulder bag, "But I do know that if we don't catch a plane pretty soon, we'll be out of a job."

"We can't leave without Eddie." Autumn spoke up.

Charlie laughed and nodded, "Yeah, we won't. Come on..we'll look for him." He turned to walk away but Eddie Guerrero ran into him before he could get anywhere.

"Yo, holmes! I've been looking everywhere for you, man!" Eddie said, looking at each of them. "Hey, c'mon, if we don't hurry we're gonna' be screwed, essay!"

On the plane

Finally, on the plane to Kelowna, British Columbia, Melony, who was sitting next to Autumn and Eddie, was trying as hard as she possibly could to remember what happened the night before, but all she could think about was how nice it was to wake up next to a half-naked John Cena. Her thoughts were interrupted by her loud-mouthed sister jabbering on and on to her big-brother like best friend. It sounded stupid, but is was true. Melony thought about all the times she sat for hours on end listening to Autumn and Eddie talk about things she knew nothing about. It was like they were speaking another language! And you DON'T want to know about the times they started rambling on in Spanish.

"That's why God invented Corona." She said quietly to herself.

"What did you say?" Autumn asked. Melony shook her head, "Noooottthhiiinnngg."

Just a few seats behind them

"Dude, I'm serious! I woke up and she was in my shower!" John said with a serious look on his face, Charlie, on the other hand, didn't look so serious. He was laughing his ass off and nearly falling out of his seat. "Whoa, Cena, I've never seen you so serious!" He said, finally calming down but still with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, what about you, huh? From what I heard, you woke up in the same situation with Autumn!" John started laughing. Charlie just laughed nervously and looked around.

"Whoa..dude, are you and Autumn having a love affair or something?" John asked.

Charlie looked at him and shook his head, "Nonononono! Nooo..uh-uh..noo.nada. Atleast, I don't think so..."

John laughed and Charlie just looked embarrassed.

"Uhm..let's just drop it." He said, picking up a magazine and flipping through it.

John just rolled his eyes and put on his headphones, pretty much ignoring everyone and everything for the rest of the flight.


	3. Kelowna, and No, seriously, who put that...

Who Put That Bong There?

Author's note: I give all credit for the title to CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe. :D

Part Three

When everyone got off the plane, there was a rental car waiting for them, it was a silver SUV that was big enough for them and their bags.

Melony was driving, John was in the passengers seat, in the back was Charlie and Autumn, and in the very back was Eddie in between all the bags.

"Yo holmes, why do I have to sit with the bags, man?" He asked, shoving a bag out of his lap.

"Do you want to drive, Eddie?"Melony asked, glancing at him in the rearview mirror.

"Uhm.no that's okay." He said and was quiet.

For the next few miles, everyone was silent, until John decided the blare rap music and sing along(which wasn't a very good idea seeing as how they all had hangovers). The car hit a bump, which caused a bag to fly over and hit Eddie in the head, it then fell on the floor and a weird colored glass object fell out of it.

"Ow, holmes!" Eddie said, rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?!" Melony asked, turning the music down and glancing back at Eddie.

"Yeah, I think so..wait a minute!" Eddie bent down and picked up the glass object, "What is this?"

Autumn gasped and grinned, "Is that a bong?!!" She asked excitedly.

Charlie looked at her with a weird look, "You sound so happy..it's scary." He said with a small laugh. Autumn smiled sheepishly and looked back at Eddie, "Who's bag was it in??" She asked. Eddie looked at the tag on the bag and burst out laughing, "It's Melony's bag!"

The car came to a screeching halt and everyone looked at Melony.

"I think you should explain yourself, sis." Autumn said, looking at her sister.

"Uh..well..I don't..remember..anything about a bong." Melony said.

"Ok, apparently, she's in NO condition to drive! Therefore, I'm taking over." John said. He and Melony switched places and continued on their way.

"Dude..is that why we couldn't remember anything?" Autumn asked, "Did we all get majorly stoned?"

"You have such a way with words." Charlie laughed, leaning his head against the window and sighing.

Autumn pulled a notebook and pen out of her backpack and started writing, Eddie played his GameBoy SP, Charlie looked out the window, John was driving, of course, and Melony tried to remember what happened the night before.

Backstage at SmackDown!

"Hey, is Melony okay?" Charlie asked as he walked down the hall with Autumn and Eddie, "I mean..she was pretty freaked out about that bong thing."

Autumn took a drink of water and nodded, "Yeah, she's fine. She's working out with John now."

Before anyone could say anything else, Torrie Wilson ran up in a black dress, that looked like it'd been through a paper shredder, and hot pink heels. "Where the hell were you, Guerrero?! I woke up this morning and you were gone!"

"Hey, I don't know what you're talkin' about, Torrie..."

"Don't act like you don't remember!" Torrie growled and bitch-slapped Eddie..hard.

"That's the LAST time I waste my time with you!" She yelled and stormed off.

"Owwww!" Eddie yelled, rubbing his face, "If I get hit one more time today.."

"Are you okay, Eddie?" Autumn asked, staring at him.

"And did you have a one night stand with Torrie Wilson?" Charlie asked, laughing,

"I don't remember! All I remember is seeing her in that club..."

Flashback

Torrie:(walks over and kisses Eddie)

Eddie:(is shocked yet happy)

Torrie:(drags Eddie to unknown location)

End flashback

"Oh no.." Eddie said, looking at his friends, "I think I slept with Torrie Wilson!"

To be continued..

Mentally-Unstable: WHOA! I betya didn't see THAT coming, didya?? HAHAH! REVIEW! REVIEW NOW! OR I'LL...DO SOMETHING REALLY HORRIBLE!


	4. Roses and Notes

A/N: I only got one review for this whole story, but I don't care if anyone reads this. I just want this on here so I can say "My story's on !", despite what people think of it. On with the chapTER, not making a coPY, just a chapTER! (Rob Schneider? Copy Guy? Anyone at all?)

The song "Headstrong" by Trapt blared throughout the stadium as Melony and Autumn walked down the ramp, giving fans high-fives and waving to the crowd before they entered the ring. A few seconds later, Torrie Wilson's music played and she and Sable walked out and entered the ring. Melony and Sable got in the ring while Autumn and Torrie waited in their corners. The first move Sable tried was the "seduction" trick. Yeah, that didn't work on Melony, who grabbed Sable's hair and banged her head against the mat. Sable kicked Melony out of the way and tagged Torrie. Torrie just jumped on Melony and started pulling her hair and screaming. Melony kicked Torrie off of her and kicked her in the face. Torrie fell on the mat and started whining just as Melony tagged Autumn....

Backstage

Charlie was watching the match on one of the tv's in the locker room backstage when John Cena entered, holding a bottle of water, "Hey man, what's up?" He asked as he took a sip.

"Just....watching the match between Autumn and Melony and Sable and Torrie." Charlie replied, not taking his eyes off of the tv screen. John walked over and sat down on the bench beside Charlie and watched as Autumn did her signature move(The Wrath of Samael) on Torrie, pinned her, and won the match.

"Yeah!" Charlie yelled with a huge grin on his face. John glanced at him and then back at the tv just as the angry pair of Torrie and Sable exited the arena. Torrie with a large bruise on the side of her face and Sable with blood pouring out of her nose. John looked over at Charlie who was still grinning(and practically drooling) at the TV.

"You love her."

"Huh?"

"Autumn..you love her!"

"Whatever, man. You love Melony."

John got quiet, "No I don't." He said calmly.

Charlie smiled, "Yeah man, whatever. I've gotta go."

"Oh yeah..you and Rico up against the Dudley's, right?"

"Right." Charlie winced as he thought of all the "surprises" Rico had in store for him tonight.

_With Rico, you never know. _Charlie thought as he walked out. On his way to the ring, he ran into Autumn and Melony.

"Hey guys, great match." Charlie said with a smile.

"Thanks." Melony said as she took a drink of water.

"Good luck with your match, Charlie." Autumn said and smiled at him.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later." He smiled again and walked past them.

"Ohhhh Charlie!" Melony joked when she was sure that Charlie was far enough away that he couldn't hear. Autumn hit her in the arm and glared, "I hate you, assmonkey." she said. Melony laughed and Autumn walked away.

Melony walked into her dressing room and closed the door. She noticed a bouquet of flowers on her dresser and walked over to see who they were from. She picked up the card and read it;

"_Hey Melony, I had an awesome time last night. I hope we can get together again sometime, only without John Cena..he kind of ruined the moment. Haha. XOXO-Sylvian"_

Melony stared at the card in her hand and started laughing. "S-Sylvian?!!" She laughed harder and collapsed in her chair. "Sylvian Granier?!!!"

Autumn walked into her dressing room, not bothering to close the door, and sat down in her chair. She noticed a red rose and a white rose tied together and a note lying on her dresser. She picked up the note(thinking that it might be from Charlie Haas), and head it;

"_Autumn, I had a great time at the arcade last night. Maybe we should go again, well, without Haas..he kind of kept us apart, don't you think? Heh. Later then, XO-R.C."_

Autumn thought for a moment, "R.C.? R.C., R.C. R.C...." She mumbled when it hit her. "OH MY _FRIEKIN _GOD!!" She screamed. Her sister would have a ball with this if she knew.

"What's going on?!" Melony, John, and Eddie yelled simultaneously as they ran in. Autumn turned red and hid the roses behind her back. "Uhm..nothing. I..just found out that..uhm.." She glanced up at the clock, "That I'm missing Charlie's match!" She said and switched on the television. John, Melony, and Eddie all looked at each other and then sat down on the couch to watch the match.

Charlie, Rico, and Miss Jackie, were waiting in the ring when The Dudley's came out. Bubba-Ray jumped in the ring and D-Von waited in the corner. Jackie exited the ring while Charlie stepped out on the ring apron.

The first thing that Rico did was slap Bubba on the ass. Bubba was shocked and tried to clothesline Rico, but he dodged and Bubba ran into the ropes. Rico tagged Haas who jumped into the ring and began, instantly, hitting Bubba in the head. Bubba kicked Haas away and tagged D-Von.

"Uhm..Autumn..what's this?" Melony asked as she picked up the note.

"Uh-huh." Autumn replied, she was _way _too into this match.

"_AUTUMN!_" Melony snapped her fingers in front of Autumn's face. Autumn jumped and glared at her sister, "What?!"

Melony held up the note, "What is this?"

Autumn snatched the note out of her hand, "Nothing.." She lied, "Just something I printed off from the computer."

"Uh-huh." Melony didn't believe her. She snatched the note back and read it before Autumn could even protest.

"Uhh..Autumn..can I talk to you.._.privately?_"

"But..the match.."

"_Now!"_

"_Match!"_

"_Match!"_

"_NOOOOOWWWW!"_

"You can talk _after _the match!" John said.

"Fine!" The two sisters said simultaneously and sat down.

"What was that paper, anyway?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing!" They said, again, simultaneously.

Autumn watched closely as Charlie Haas beat D-Von Dudley's ass. But at the same time, Bubba was heating up Rico _and _Miss Jackie, and when he was through, he got in the ring and started beating up Charlie while D-Von went to get the table. He was about to drag the table from under the ring when Rico ran up and kissed him. D-Von kicked Rico where no man wants to be kicked, and threw him on the ground. D-Von got the table out and put it in the ring.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZUPPPPPPP?!!"

"WAAAAAAZZZZZZZUUUUUUUPPPPPP?!!!!"

"Nooooooooooo!!" Autumn winced when Charlie went through the table.

Bubba pinned Haas down and the referee counted 123. The Dudley's won the match.

"Whew, atleast the belts weren't on the line, right, Aut..?" Melony looked over to find her sister was gone.

"Oh my God! Charlie, are you okay?!" Autumn ran up to Charlie in the hallway, he was holding his shoulder and there was a bruise on his chest. He smiled a little and nodded, "Yeah..I'm fine. Sort of. Just a little sore."

Autumn looked at him, "Charlie, you just got put through a friggen table!"

He laughed nervously and nodded.

"Come on, you should go to the infirmary."

Autumn and Charlie went to the infirmary. Charlie walked in and Autumn was about to follow him when Melony walked up and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell?"

"The _note!_"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Haha."

"I got one from Sylvian!"

"Oh my God! Wait..you know what R.C. stands for?"

"Dahur."

"Oh my God! Why did I have to get Rob fricken Conway?"

"This is no time to be funny!"

"Why not?"

Melony growled, "Because! We woke up in bed with two guys, and yet, apparently, went out on a date with La Re-fricken-sistance!"

"Keep your voice down, dammit!"

"Why?"

"Charlie's getting bandaged and..stuff."

"You don't want him to know you got the note, do you?"

".....Noooo...I didn't say that!"

Melony sighed, "Whatever. I just want to know what happened with me and..Sylvian."

"And me and.." Autumn shuddered. "Rob Conway."

"Whatever, you lurve him." Melony said with a smirk.

Autumn glared at her and walked into the infirmary to be with Charlie.

TBC....

A/N: Wow..I just realized how cheezy that is. Haha! Anyhoo, yeah, I know there's probably not an "infirmary", but I was overdosing on Stargate SG-1 when I wrote this so..meh. Read it, review it, if you want.


	5. What Date?

**Who Put That Bong There? The Finale**

**A/N: Ohhh..it's coming to an end...thank God, I'm so tired of typing. Oo..yeah..I'm lazy. Bah. Read on..if you dare....mwahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!**

Melony, Autumn, and a bandaged up Charlie all walked back to Autumn's dressing room where John and Eddie were still sitting and watching TV.

"Hey holmes, what's up?" Eddie asked. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Autumn called, and in walked in–you guessed in–Rob Conway and Sylvian Griener.

"Oh My GOD!" Autumn and Melony yelled.

"Hey Autumn," Rob said with a smile. Autumn cringed and resisted the urge to vomit.

"What's up, Mel?" Sylvian said and winked. Melony felt nauseous and sat down in a chair.

"So, ready for our date?" Rob asked.

"WHAT DATE?!" Everyone but Rob and Sylvian yelled.

"You know," Sylvian said, "The date we're supposed to be on right now!"

"There's NO DATE!" Melony yelled and glanced over at John, who suddenly looked a bit distressed.

"But..." Rob said and then looked at Dave, "You screwed it up didn't you?!"

Sylvian looked at the floor, "I don't know. I did what you told me to do!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!!!!" Charlie yelled.

"Yeah holmes," Eddie said angrily, "If you did something to hurt them, I'm gonna beat you, essay."

Rob looked at Sylvian, Sylvian looked at Rob.

"We...put..something in your..uhh...drinks." Rob said.

"WHAT?!!" Autumn and Melony screamed, ready to attack.

"Sylvian and I went to the club..."

"And Rob told me to put this stuff in your drinks while you were on the dance floor, when I went over, there were six glasses, so I put it in each glass.."

"We were gonna wait until you weren't feeling well and then drive you back to the hotel."

"And friekin' date rape us?!"

"NO! NO! Nothing like that!" Sylvian said nervously, "We were gonna take you back and hope you liked us like we liked you."

"But then we saw you leaving with...them." Rob said, looking at Charlie and John.

"You're SICK!" Melony yelled, she walked over and bitch slapped Sylvian.

"OW!"

Rob closed his eyes and waited for Autumn to slap him. Instead, she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"What?"

"I'll forgive you...on ONE condition."

"What's that?"

Autumn and Melony exchanged evil looked.

_15 Minutes Later_

"Come on out boys!"

Sylvian and Rob walked out of Autumn's dressing room, they were dressed in pink tutu's, both holding a wand, and wearing pink crows on their head.

Autumn and Melony burst out laughing.

Eddie, John, and Charlie all walked up and started taking Polaroid pictures.

"Enough! Can we go now?!" Rob asked.

Melony nodded and the two of them ran back into the dressing room.

"I'd better go explain everything to Torrie!" Eddie said and ran off.

"I'm _so _glad that's over with," Autumn said and looked at the picture of Rob and Sylvian, "That's bloody hilarious!"

Charlie grinned, "How about we celebrate with a dinner?"

She nodded, "I wouldn't mind that at all. Later guys." She said and she and Charlie walked away.

John turned to Melony, "Dinner after my match?"

"Of course."

John smiled, kissed her, and walked away.

**The End**

**A/N: I am just no realizing how stoopid that is!! But gimme a break..it was my very first one! :'(**


End file.
